Just hold your breath
by RunFreeCuzLifeIsJustADream
Summary: After a very interesting night, one of the Jennifer's becomes unhealthily obsessed with Carlos. However, when he tries to establish a love life, it becomes a dangerous one. Bad summary :
1. Chapter 1

I started holding my breath because I didn't want to say the wrong thing. I had no idea what was going on. I'm pretty sure this had to do with the few moments I spent talking over cups of whatever substance was on the table downstairs. I'm pretty sure I've never blacked out an entire hour. I seriously didn't know what I was doing there. It's not like I minded, at all. However, it would be nice to know some details, such as who I was currently having sex with, and how it happened. I could hear Bass Down Low playing downstairs unnecessarily loudly, and the participants of the party screaming and stomping and doing whatever drunk teenagers do. The squeaking of the bed frame was very annoying and almost drowned out everything else. I was holding the ankles of this girl on either side of me, keeping a very reckless thrusting rhythm and trying for the life of me to remember what the hell happened from throwing back tequila shots to now. Instead of milling over petty details, I decided to look at the person I was hovering over and almost fell over from sheer shock.

"JENNIFER?" I gasped. I couldn't even imagine what kinds of events could have ensued that would enable me this privilege. Everyone in the Palmwoods was aware of my futile attempts to woo the Jennifers. To be currently humping one was something I would not soon forget.

Not that she would ever let me, but that's for later.

This was the brunette Jennifer, mind you, and I could immediately tell she was completely wasted or high or whatever. She just wasn't in her right mind. Her face was red and contorted in what I interpreted to be pleasure. Her hair was splayed across the sheets. The top of her head kept hitting the headboard, and occasionally quite forcefully, but she didn't seem to mind. I blinked, totally speechless, and she mumbled/slurred something incomprehensible. I then noticed that I was so surprised I had almost slowed to a stop, but before I could do anything she started bouncing herself.

"SHIT, FASTER, HARDER, CARLOS." she suddenly shrieked, and I hurriedly obliged. Much to my dismay, everything become fuzzy and out of focus. It worsened until I couldn't see anything. I lost track of time again, but this time when I regained consciousness, it was because I somehow hit the floor. I could hardly breathe and my skin was all prickly, so I assumed that little affair was all over. The Jennifer peaked over the edge of whoever's bed, looking very red and tired and drunk and concerned.

"Carlos?" she whispered breathily. I was dizzy and completely confused and scared. Fearful of another black out, I quickly stood up, and regretted it as I went tumbling back down on the bed in front of me. Jennifer started laughing hysterically, but I didn't really find the situation at all hilarious. I stood up much slower and started marching around, finding random articles of my clothing lined up in a pile leading up to my bed. Jennifer's head kind of lolled back and forth as she watched me frantically get dressed.

"Wai.. wait, what... where?" she asked. I turned, my left leg still stuck in my pants and stared at Jennifer.

"What the hell are you on?" I slurred involuntarily. She giggled and slowly ran her hand through her brown locks. Then, she threw her hands up as if she were about to give someone a hug, and let her arms fall back down, laughing hysterically.

"I don't know. I like Tequilla. I think I... pills..." she mumbled. I finally got on my pants with much difficulty and tripping. I paced around the room, completely void of any memory of the last few hours.

"Look, Jennifer, do you know who's house and/or room this is?" I asked as clearly as possible.

"Wha... no..." she whispered faintly. "I want to get... take me home... it's... I..." slowly, Jennifer trailed off into silence. I ran over to the bedside, not sure if she was dead or unconscious. I figured I didn't care as I pulled on my shirt hastily and started towards the door of the mystery room. I turned back and lingered at the sight at Jennifer, naked and most likely unconscious. The rational part of my brain told me to do something, but the intoxicated side told me to get the fuck out.

Then it happened again. I don't remember leaving the room, or going downstairs. I just somehow end up being shaken my Kendall vigorously.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?" he screamed over the unreasonably loud bass. I blinked twice and my eyes adjusted to my surroundings. There were people in every single inch of the room, either dancing, laughing, screaming or drinking. Or all four. A bunch of people crashed into me and Kendall at once, and I got dizzy once again. Kendall shook me even harder and I shoved him.

"What..." I slurred quietly, backing up into several people before falling over. The stucco pattern on the ceiling wavered in and out slowly, like lava or something. I was entranced by that until Kendall yanked me up.

"Come on, we're leaving." he exclaimed, bum-rushing a crowd of scantily clad girls. I would have jumped for joy if I wasn't being dragged about. We went through what seemed like a maze, and finally reached the regal door of the mystery house. Kendall shoved the door open and basically threw me outside. Of course, I fell over, but Kendall totally ignored my possible broken bones and whipped out his phone. I attempted to get up, but I failed multiple times. I decided to just crawl over in the grass.

"Uh yeah, James." Kendall barked frantically. There was a pause.

"Yeah, ok, but we're outside. I think Carlos OD-ed on something... again." he said tiredly, kind of slurred. In my confused state, I was disappointed at Kendall. He should have assumed more responsibility; he was the designated driver after all. I couldn't understand why I could hear and think so clearly but I couldn't speak... or move for myself for that matter. It was like the real me was trapped inside some other person. I could hear Kendall shifted back and forth, then left out an annoyed breath.

"What do you mean?" Pause.

"Find him... wait, you see him?" Pause.

"What?" Longer pause.

"Jesus. Whatever, just take Logan and come outside. We're leaving." Pause.

"I don't CARE, it's time to leave!" Kendall barked, hanging up on James. For an unknown amount of times today, Kendall yanked me up. Except this time, he bent down, picked me up, and slung me over his shoulder.

"Oookay." he grunted, and started to fast walk. "We're going to the car." he said after a while. I just hung limply against his back. I watched the gravel of the huge parking lot fly by in my daze. I was paranoid that I would black out again and end up next to Kendall's dead body or something. However, Kendall flung me into the back of his borrowed car. I hit my head on the other door, but I felt no pain. He folded my legs in the seat and closed the door. Since the car was convertible, I could hear him call James again.

"JAMES, WHERE-" Pause.

"Ok, I can see you... right... what's wrong with him?" Pause.

"Right, right, just come on. By the way, did you drink?" Pause.

"Shit. Fine. Whatever you're like 4 feet away, so bye." he said, snapping the phone shut and approaching James.

In the sheer darkness, I could hardly see anyone, but I could hear Logan laughing hysterically and James and Kendall muttering angry words. James leaned over the car and stared directly at me. Light reflected off of his eyes.

"Dude, what's wrong with him?" he asked. I blinked at the strong scent of screwdrivers on his breath.

"Shut up." I mumbled. James scoffed, then someone threw Logan on top of me. It really wasn't comfortable being crammed back here in such a fashion, but since neither of us seemed able to support ourselves, it had to be that way. Logan gasped and grabbed my face blindly and violently.

"Carlos! You... your skin is so SMOOTH." he screamed unnecessarily loudly. I sighed and shoved Logan to the car floor. He squealed with delight. I wasn't sure what happened to him, bu usually if we let Logan loose for a few minutes at a party, he starts feeling bad for himself and does something totally stupid and scarring. Last time, someone gave him mushrooms and he couldn't stop crying and screaming and running away from the purple shark monkey that seemed to be hiding in the crevices of every place we went to. We ended up having to tie him to his bed after he attempted to jump off his roof and listen to his incessant crying until he finally went to sleep.

"This carpeting... it's so... amazing!" he squealed and continued to rub himself against the carpet. I heard someone put the keys in the ignition and within a few seconds, we were off at a reckless speed.


	2. Chapter 2

From the car to the apartment door of 2J, Kendall and James seemed to have switched responsibilities. I was now being carried by James (who had smashed my head into multiple things by now) and Logan was being dragged about by Kendall. As we rushed past the lobby downstairs, Bitters (who seemed to have awaken exactly when we came in) questioned us incessantly about our whereabouts and my well-being and why Logan was laughing at him. Then he mockingly lectured us on the dangers of partying and drinking and drugs and taunted us because we smelled like "Bacardi, cheap perfume and irresponsibility" and didn't let us use the elevator to go upstairs. I think he found some sort of sadistic pleasure in watching us fall all over the place, but I wasn't at all concerned with Bitter's perversion.

Kendall tried a few times before actually getting the key inside of the keyhole. He opened the door and we all kind of flopped inside at the same time. James placed me on the couch, much more carefully than before. Logan hit some sort of surface, whimpered for a second, then went to crawling. I tried to get off the couch, but someone suddenly sat on me and shushed everyone louder than we were even being.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH." Kendall repeated, then everyone went silent. There was no noise, so I pushed Kendall off of me. He stood up and swayed a little. Then he swung around violently and even in the darkness I could see his eyes go huge. Then James got silent, then Logan gasped and announced happily,

"Hee-yy Mama Knight." he said louder than necessary. I completely froze, then dropped to the floor and tried to roll underneath the couch. However, it was useless since one, I could fit, and two, she had already clicked on the light. There was a sense of stillness in the room, and I was kind of horrified. I climbed back onto the couch and peeked over the edge. Mama Knight was leaning on the wall next to her room down, rolling her eyes at me and taking a drag from her cigarette. I was completely confused, since Mama Knight never ever smoked, and she seemed completely nonchalant about the whole situation. She seemed vaguely irritated.

"Why the hell do you guys smell like that?" she suddenly asked, scrunching up her nose. Nobody said anything, except Logan, who was talking to himself. She moved her head as if she wanted to know the answer.

"Uh, well, you see, we were around some irresponsible teenagers right? And... and we tried to uhm... teach them... better, right, and well..." James started, then Logan shot up and shimmied up close to Mama Knight.

"You're so pretty. You're so, so pretty. I like you. You're so beautiful." he gushed, leaning on her. We all sighed at the same time, not really confident in James' speech but now we had no chance. Mama Knight took Logan's face gently and looked at his eyes. He tried to kiss her multiple times, but finally she pushed him away.

"Who let him have ecstasy?" she asked, unconcerned. Kendall plopped down on my legs and sighed.

"James." he muttered. James swiveled around sharply and pointed at Kendall threateningly.

"Excuse me, I specifically told you I was going upstairs with that Lucy girl, and I come back down and he's like, raping a bar-stool!" he retaliated, kind of incomprehensible.

"You never said anything about a Lucy or going upstairs, liar. You were just concerned with your screwdrivers." Kendall mumbled back.

"You make me sound like an alcoholic, asshole. And speaking of upstairs..." James stared at me intently and raised his eyebrow expectantlyy.

"What...?" I said innocently, not wanting to cause a huge thing. But of course, James felt the need to.

"I passed a door that was _wide open_, mind you, and you and brunette Jennifer were going at it." he revealed, despite my telepathic eye motions. Kendall literally leaped off on my legs just to stand up and jump up and down unsteadily. Logan skipped/ran/plied over to the couch.

"WHATWHATWHATWHAT? YOU GOT TO HIT THAT?" Kendall yelled impatiently. Mama Knight blew a loud breath of smoke from her mouth. Kendall turned around and smiled widely.

"Hit that, meaning, totally and utterly respected her..."

"Kendall, shut up. But seriously, you actually slept with her?" Mama Knight inquired. I hid my face in my hands, even though I knew nobody could see my red cheeks anyway. A bunch of colors exploded in front of my face, and I was afraid of blacking out again.

"Mommy, can I ask why you're even smoking? And being so..."

"What? Chill? Well, THREE AM isn't my mom time. I'm 'mommy' from 7 to 10. Then I'm just Kirsten. That's how I survive you children." Mama Knight explained, then kind of laughed to herself. Then I heard her shuffling over to the couch. She slapped my shoulder, much harder than necessary.

"Well? Or was James just lying?" she asked. James made some sort of noise of protest but said nothing else. I lifted my head.

"Well, yeah, but-" then everyone cut me off at once. Kendall was asking me infinite questions, as was his mother, and Logan kept trying to make out with Mama Knight. James was the only one, fuming in the corner. I rolled my eyes at his jealously and the put my hands up in the air, effectively hitting everyone.

"Look, I've blacked out at least four times in the last hour, and I'm getting tired, so can I get to bed?" I pleaded. Everyone made a noise of distaste but did not force me to stay within the confines of the couch. I very unsteadily stood up, but managed to shuffle to my room while everyone else mumbled and Logan rubbed himself against the refrigerator. I pushed the door open and didn't even other to turn on the light as I kicked my shoes off and leaped into bed without taking off my clothes. However, now my brain wouldn't stop working, and all I could focus on was trying to figure out what happened between arriving to the party and shoving myself into Jennifer. I couldn't figure anything out, so I assumed I could just ask anyone later what had happened. I sighed loudly into my pillow. The one and only time I'd probably get to do a Jennifer, and I was fucked the hell up. This kind of thing always happens to me, one because I very very VERY rarely have sex sober, and two I just have luck like that. I can't remember sleeping with a Jennifer or the blond with the double Ds or having the time of my life, but I can remember, however, disastrous things. I can always remember wrecking someone's car or puking all over the place or that time when I had somehow ended up sleeping with Logan (awwwwwkward and sore in the morning).

I turned to face James' bed, which was presumably empty since I hadn't heard anyone come in. I listened to what was going on outside.

"I think we shouldn't let Carlos go crazy like that at parties." Some suggested. I rolled my eyes in the darkness, dropped to the floor painfully and crawled closer to the door.

"Uh, no. What about Logan? Look at him! He's making out with the table leg!" Kendall pointed out. I stifled a burst of a laughter as the image of Logan tonguing a table leg flashed through my mind.

"Welll... ooh." James murmured.

"I'm really pissed off that all of you are to some degree out of your right minds and you drove here, in my motherfucking car!" Mama Knight suddenly fumed, and audibly let out a breath of air. "Did anything happen to it?" she demanded coldly.

"No Mommy, it's fine..." Kendall said, sounding less confident than usual.

"Cut the mommy crap... wait wait wait... ssssh..." she said, silencing everyone in the room. There was the shuffling of small feet, then a groggy,

"You guys smell like Jack and... is that lube?" Katie asked, very tired. I almost choked on my spit at the explicitness of her remark. I didn't know she could identify so much, and now I was suspicious.

"I still smell like lube?" Logan asked, sounding like his mouth was still on the table.

"Mommy, why is he-"

"No reason honey, go back to bed now." Mama Knight gushed, suddenly completely normal and cherry and happy as always. Katie yawned and I'm guessing shuffled back into the room. Someone sharply turned around.

"There you going, stripping your little sister of innocence again, KENDALL." Mama Knight accused viciously.

"MOM, I'm hardly ever even tipsy!"

"Shut up. Fine, your friends! Get your stupid adolescent asses to bed. I'm tired as fuck." Mama Knight said, sounding as if she had her head in her hands. Kendall clomped over and tried to coax Logan off the table. I quickly crawled back into my bed, using ninja skills. The door to my room swung open, then closed again. There was shuffling and other noises, then silence. I turned my head back to look at James' bed when I realized he was standing right over me, staring down very closely at me. I jumped backwards and my back hit the wall.

"What the fucking hell?" I shrieked hoarsely.

"Sorry, are you asleep?"

"Yeah James, I'm totally unconscious right now."

"Shut up, dumbass. I heard you were a couple of times anyway."

"Not even the point. You smell like screwdrivers, gooooo away." I said, shoving James backwards. The strong scent of Vodka and oranges kind of drifted away as James made his way to his bed. I could still hear Kendall trying to control Logan, who was most likely dancing since whatever he was doing involved a lot of foot movement. After a few seconds, Logan stopped dancing but was apparently trying to do something with Kendall, since he kept repeated the same irritated "Noo-o" over and over again.

"Was it as awesome as everyone thinks it is?" James suddenly asked. I shifted a bit.

"I don't remember like 85% it, but for the time being it was pretty enjoyable."

"Figures." James mumbled.

"Yep."

"Whatever."

"Jealously doesn't look good on you."

"It's not even like that..." James murmured, the turned around in his bed. Before I could say anything else, he lifted his covers over his head and mumbled a gruff goodnight. I said it back, then closed my eyes. The same bursts of color came in, and slowly but surely, they disappeared, and I slipped into the world of unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

The conversation pretty much ended, and I went to sleep almost immediately.

I was up before I opened my eyes, right in the segway between sleep and awake. Something didn't feel right in the least, but in my condition I couldn't place what that something was. Slowly, I regained awareness of my surroundings, and I then realized I was on the floor instead of my bed. I was confused as to why this was, but my head wasn't quite ready for my eyes to open. In addition to being on the floor, the floor happened to be very sticky, which meant I was on the kitchen floor. I trusted myself to go to sleep, but I guess I had just blacked out once again. Irritated, I decided to get up. However, my body was sore and there was some sort of obstruction on my face. At this point I decided this was urgent enought to open my eyes.

I was way too close to whatever was pressed against my face to see what it was. It could breathe however, because I could feel hot breath against my mouth. I sat there for a couple of seconds, before I realized that someone was half attached to my mouth, laying next to me on the kitchen floor. I stopped acknowledging my hangover headache and just burst upward, eyes wide open.

"WHAT?" I yelled as Logan slowly came to consciousness. He lazily rolled his eyes to me and blinked again.

"What, what... wait... what?" Logan asked, barely audible and rubbing his face.

"I don't even know, I..." and that was the moment I noticed we were both completely naked.

"SHIT, FUCK DAMN IT." I yelled, throwing whatever was next to me. I think it might have been a plate, because it broke and Logan tried to jump up. However, are legs were impossibly tangled and he just fell back. After a few minutes of untangling out legs, he sat up. Then, he calmed down and took in his surroundings.

"Oh god. Not again." he mumbled, throwing his arms up.

"But this time, I remember nothing." I said, grinning happily. Logan scratched the top of his head tiredly.

"Well, I remember it. For the most part." he responded. I sighed, then stopped when I noticed Katie nonchalantly munching on cereal. Me and Logan froze at the exact same time. She looked up, then looked back down.

"Everyone's gone. Well, mom's still sleeping. But she'll be up in a few. But James and Kendall left to go somewhere... and they couldn't get you two up." she said in between bites. We continued staring at her, with nothing really to do. Nobody wanted to saunter across the room, but we didn't wanna sit here either. She stopped eating the cereal and stared back at us, looking slightly irritated.

"This happens more often than not. Don't stare at me like my innocence is still here." she mumbled then brought the bowl to her face to drain the milk contents from it. I really had no idea what to do, and I kind of started feeling bad when I heard a bed frame creaking. At first I thought Katie had lied and it was James/Kendall, but when I heard the womanly humming and the call of "Katie"? I knew me and Logan were basically screwed.

We both looked at each other, then we look at Katie. Then we both wildly jumped up and crazily fled towards our room door. We both watched as the door to Mama Knight and Katie's room seemed to open in slow motion. Flailing/sprinting at full speed when you're hungover and not look where you're going never really worked in my favor. Mama Knight exited the room and started towards Katie, then saw us out of the corner of her eye. She scrunched up her eyebrows, squished up her face in disgust, then all of the sudden her eyes widened and she began shrieking. I didn't know why until I had collided into Logan at full force, who basically flipped over the coffee table and slammed into the couch, knocking it down. I fell from the impact and hit my face on the coffee table, then let myself slumped to the floor, defeated. This all happened within a fraction of a second.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Logan sobbed from behind the fallen couch. Mama Knight sat there speechless for a second, then took a shaky breath.

"I can't do this, not everyday, please god, help me out here, kill me, I want to die right now." she mumbled under her breath loud enough for everyone to hear. Then she glared at me, since I was the closest and least hurt, even though my forehead contacting the table did _not_ do wonders for my headache. She shuffled over to Katie, grabbed her head and smothered her ears.

"I really can't have you two fucking at all times of night, I literally had to shove ear plugs on Katie while she was sleeping. And trust me, when you're not drunk, it's hard to sleep over the 'OH MY GOD, CARLOS, HARDER' and 'NGH, I'M GONNA COME'." she mocked Logan in a very high-pitched voice and me in a ridiculously husky one, which I found impossibly hilarious, but decided not to laugh. Instead, I exclaimed:

"YES. YES, I WASN'T ON THE BOTTOM THIS TIME." I screamed at the couch.

"Shut uppppp." Logan whined, sounding like he was getting up. Mama Knight stared at us, disbelieving, and continued talking.

"I am going to have to ask you to stop the reckless partying, and stop ruining TRYING TO RUIN MY CHILD'S INNOCENCE, thank you very much." she hissed, then switched from holding Katie's ear's to her cheeks.

"Hi honey, how are you today, huh?" she asked sweetly, totally changing emotions. Katie nonchalantly waved a spoon in our direction.

"I'm emotionally scarred. I think I might become a prostitute now, because of their bad influence." she said sarcastically, smirking at me and getting up to put her bowl away. Mama Knight ate it all up and barked at us to go elsewhere. I stood up unsteadily and walked over to my room door. I leaped onto the bed and sighed happily. The sheets were warm and I desperately needed sleep. Even though I was thoroughly scared to go to sleep, I was exhausted and my headache was pounding against my skull. I entrapped myself in the sheets and relaxed into the bed.

"By the way, James and Kendall are at Roc Records. You need to go." Mama Knight screamed. I literally burst into tears, right there, as soon as she said that. I really could not stop crying. It wasn't even like I was trying, tears just streamed endlessly down my face. I was so comfortable, and so tired, and she just had to ruin it for me. I didn't even move. I didn't hear Logan move either. Tears still flowing down my face, I slowly started falling asleep when Logan shuffled into my room and laid down on James' bed.

"It's more comfortable." Logan said sleepily, even though I didn't ask or care.

"You said you remember everything." I mumbled.

"For the most part."

"Yeah, for the most part. What do you remember?' I asked, suddenly curious. It was understandable, since it is understandable to want to know what you did in the last few hours.

"Uhm, I was kind of.. welll..."

"High out of your mind."

"Yeah, so you were for some reason in the kitchen. I forgot the conversation or leading events or whatever, but I remember making out on the floor."

"Oh god."

"Yeah. And then there was foreplay. and then there were ice cream toppings. And then there was penetration. DUDE, I'M SO PISSED OFF MY ASS FEELS IT'S ON FIRE. You could of at least tried to fuck me gently." Logan suddenly screamed from his calm mood.

"HA. Tightness."

"I will actually kill you. I'm not even kidding."

"How did we pass out?"

"You kind of just fell over after this all ended, and I don't remember how I went out."

"..."

"..."

"I think we should stop partying."

"Yeah, just maybe."


End file.
